Graphical charts are commonly used to concisely communicate concepts of flow, organization and structure in a variety disparate fields, but current methods of creating and partitioning charts may be labor intensive for the user.
Creation of graphical charts within a constrained space has traditionally created numerous problems for the user. Once a graphical chart is created, if it needs to be broken up into smaller charts, that can create additional issues for the user. The configuring and formatting of a single chart may necessitate the manipulation and configuration of multiple user interfaces, in the instance where a user needs to partition the chart into smaller charts, the user must also keep track of scale and ensure proper connections are made between elements. The user will need to often simultaneously use multiple interfaces simultaneously, creating a drain on computing resources and screen space as well.